


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Mistletoe, One Shot, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and of course bet on who makes the first move, ryan and graham ship it, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: Yasmin hangs some mistletoe around the Tardis and finds the Doctor waiting. Festive thasmin fluff.





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

“Doctor?”  
The Doctor lifted her head at the familiar voice.  
“Do you think we could decorate the Tardis for Christmas?”  
Her trademark scrunch appeared on the Time Lord’s face. “Well, I really don’t think there’s much sense in that”- She stopped talking suddenly as she spotted the hopeful look on her companion’s face. “Oh, fine, I’m sure it couldn’t hurt. I must have some decorations, or something, stored away.”  
Yaz beamed. “Thank you Doctor. I’ll go find Ryan and Graham!”

Soon the four friends stood in the console room, struggling to put together a fake Christmas tree.  
“Doctor,” Yaz sighed in exasperation as the branches got tangled in the reindeer antlers she wore on her head.   
“These things aren’t exactly practical.” The Doctor argued as she attempted to free her head from the branches.  
“No, but they are quite festive.” Yaz said, shaking her head to make her own antlers jingle.  
“How are you two getting along with those lights?” The Doctor called to Ryan and Graham, each with equally festive Santa hats atop their heads.  
“Just peachy Doc. I mean, these are an utter mess.” Graham held up the tangled lights.  
The Doctor smiled apologetically. “Yeah, sorry about that Graham. Wasn’t always the best for tidiness.”  
After the tree had finally been assembled and Yaz nodded her approval, she began stringing tinsel around the center console.  
“Bit overboard, don’t you think Yaz?”  
“No such thing! Come on, get in the Christmas spirit Doctor.”  
“Never really been much for Christmas. I did meet Santa once though.”-  
Yaz swatted her companion’s antlers playfully. “Come on Doctor, you are going to enjoy this Christmas whether you want to or not.”  
The Doctor shrugged as she began helping her friend with the tinsel. “Suppose you’ll be going back home for Christmas.”  
“Of course.” Yaz turned around, the tinsel forgotten. “Wait, do you have anyone to spend Christmas with Doctor?”  
The Doctor scuffed her boot along the floor of the Tardis. “Nah, but I’ll be fine.”  
“No way! You can come to my house, I know my family won’t mind.”  
“Yaz, don’t be silly”-  
“No one should be alone on Christmas.”  
Hey Doc, we finally got these lights untangled. Mind giving us a hand?” Graham called.

Soon the lights and ornaments were on the tree and the crew admired their hard work.  
Yaz handed the tree topper to the alien. “You do the honors.”  
The Doctor placed the star atop the tree and the whole room seemed to glow.  
“Looks quite nice, don’t ya think?” Yaz looked over at the Doctor.”  
“Wonderful Yaz.” She smiled back. “You two too,” She nodded to the boys. “Looks proper festive.”

“Careful Yaz!” The Doctor spied her friend wobbling on a ladder and steadied it quickly.   
“Oh…Doctor.” Yaz’s eyes widened and flickered upwards.  
The Doctor followed her gaze, spying a plant hung above them.  
“Ah…thank you Doctor.” She stammered, praying Ryan and Graham wouldn’t see the current situation.  
“What’s that?” The Doctor asked curiously, pointing at the plant above them. “Looks awfully familiar.”  
Yaz spotted movement in her peripheral vision and turned in time to see Ryan smack Graham on the arm multiple times in surprise before they ducked out of view. Two heads peered around the corner and Yaz glared.  
“Yaz?” The Doctor tried to see what her friend was staring at but Yaz turned back to her quickly.  
“Ah…mistletoe.” She admitted.   
“Oh, well, it looks nice.” The Doctor turned to go but stopped and turned back to Yasmin. “Isn’t there a funny human custom with mistletoe?”  
“You kiss!” Ryan provided in excitement, causing both women to turn and glare.  
“Yeah, I think this is when we leave and give them some privacy Ryan.” Graham supplied, taking him by the arm.  
“5 pounds says Yaz makes the first move.”  
“Ryan!”  
Then they were gone.  
The Doctor watched the human with wide eyes.  
Yaz blushed, looking at her feet. “I’m sorry Doctor, it really isn’t that big of a deal. You don’t have to”-  
“Well, can’t be breaking your human traditions, now can we?” The Doctor smiled. “Besides, I’d never hear the end of it from those two.”  
“We’ll never hear the end of it from them either way.” Yaz laughed as the Doctor smiled softly.  
“Now let’s get you down from that ladder first Yaz.”  
Yaz smiled bashfully, to be truthful she had forgotten all about the ladder. The Doctor’s hands were around her waist in an instant, causing Yaz’s heart to race. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck. She got an intense whiff of her friend and smiled. Sunshine and adventure, that was what the Doctor smelled like, and it was absolutely amazing.  
It was over all too soon, Yaz’s feet now planted firmly on the ground. Yaz opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them and found the alien studying her.  
“Well,” The Doctor started, nervously shoving her hands into her pockets.  
Yaz’s hands were sweaty and she wiped them on her pants before taking a step forward.  
“I’m quite nervous.” The Doctor admitted as Yaz drew closer. She stopped when her face was inches within of the alien’s.  
“No need.” Yaz said softly, prying a hand out of her pocket and taking it in her own.  
The Doctor smiled, almost surprised by the contact and inched her face towards the younger's.  
Crack.  
Their noses clashed together, causing both to reel back.  
“Ouch.” Yaz blinked over at the other woman.  
“So sorry Yaz!”-  
Yaz only laughed, pulling the Time Lord close once again. She stood on her tiptoes then, tenderly meeting the alien’s lips with her own, careful to avoid another nose bump.  
It was soft, chaste, barely a brush really.  
A smile tugged at the corner of the Doctor’s lips. “Oh, come on Yaz, that wasn’t much of a kiss.” She teased boldly, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
Yaz blushed herself. “Shall we fix that then?”  
“Brilliant idea as usual Yaz.”  
The Doctor’s lips met the humans in a gentle way, hands resting on her shoulders.  
There were no fireworks, no sudden jolt of electricity or ground-breaking revelation. Instead there was a gentle warmth spreading over both of them, quiet, content. Just enough to know that it was right.  
“Merry Christmas Yaz.” The Doctor murmured, pulling away long enough to study her companion.  
Yaz smiled back softly. “Yes, Merry Christmas Doctor.”


End file.
